Small Places and Open Spaces
by Sixiefan213
Summary: Some Charles and Hawkeye friendship- no slash. Hawkeyes gets stuck in an enclosed space with an injured Charles, setting off his claustrophobia.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh no. No, no, no. I am not being stuck with Major pomposity over there."  
"I'm hardly delighted with this set of events myself, Colonel."  
"Colonel Potter sighed and fixed the complaining surgeons with a steely look.  
"Look boys, you know Hunnicutt doesn't get back from RR until tomorrow, and we're not due casualties while the truce is going on. What better time to go and help those less fortunate than yourselves?"  
"Major Winchester snorted, drawing himself up to full height.  
"Colonel Potter. I am a Winchester, and a top surgeon to boot. My superior skills are already rusting away until I can get back to that pearl of the Orient, Tokyo. You cannot expect a person of my calibre to spend precious free time giving shots to common villagers. A task more befitting a nurse, wouldn't you say?"  
Colonel Potter's face was stony as he bellowed, "Winchester! Attend hut!"  
The Major's back straightened as he stood to attention with a small noise.  
"As your commanding officer, I command that you do as you're told otherwise I might just put you on nurse's duty for the foreseeable future. Comprende?"  
"Comprendo." Major Winchester looked at the floor, brows furrowed slightly.  
"And that goes for you too Pierce."  
Hawkeye, having been watching the proceedings with amusement, focused his attention on the shorter man in front of him. "Right you are Colonel," Hawkeye said lightly with a sarcastic salute.  
Making their way towards the door, Hawkeye gripped the frame and leaned back. "Don't wait up!" He waved.  
Charles shoved him through the doorway. "Come Pierce. The sooner we can get this over with, the sooner I can get back to the delight of Brahms and the joyous nectar of the vintage Cognac I have waiting for me."  
Charles and Hawkeye exchanged barbed insults as they approached the khaki coloured automobile.

Colonel Potter watched, shaking his head. "If they both come back in one piece, it will be a miracle.


	2. Chapter 2

"Next person, please."

Rain lashed against the windows, making the idle chatter barely audible. Loud crashes of thunder rattled the glass, and forks of blue lighting illuminated the sky.

Doctors Winchester and Pierce sat in the crowded room, just big enough to hold the twenty occupants of the settlement that they were visiting.

"You're all done here, just make your way to the back of the room where the Father will record your details. Water comes free." Hawkeye grinned and pointed to the back of the room, where Father Mulcahy stood (clipboard in hand) looking mildly affronted by the dripping of rainwater from above."

Catching Hawkeye staring at him, the Father raised a hand. "Nearly done, Hawkeye?" He called.

"Almost. Just a few more patients and we'll be back home before you know it."

"In this weather?" Charles grumbled under his breath.

"Now, now Charles- this is the greatest weather there is! Why in Crabapple cove…"

"Please. Spare me regales of your misspent childhood. Some of us are trying to work." Charles pulled the needle out of the Korean man in front of him, applying a cotton pad in its place.

"There you are my good man, I'll defer you to my colleague- Father Mulcahy- who will no doubt try and bore you with asinine conversation under the guise of recording your details."

Charles gestured with his hand.

"Are you telling me that you don't get excited by this? The brilliant display in the sky, the spine tingling explosions of noise. It's nature at its finest!"

Thunder sounded as if on cue, making the room tremble. Charles jumped.

"Surprisingly Pierce I have better things to do than marvel at an inconvenience that will no doubt turn the ground into sludge, and cause more work for us doctors. Not to mention risking our lives in the process. If you'll excuse me, I think we're done here." Charles stood as Hawkeye stuck out his tongue.

Father Mulcahy pushed his way through the people still milling around and intercepted Major Winchester.

"Ah Major, I see you have finished your rounds?"

"Yes, but I don't see how it is any concern of yours."

"It's just that I have been informed that there is a hole in the roof of the orphanage. Water is leaking into the building."

Major Winchester folded his arms and looked disapprovingly down at his bespectacled colleague in front of him.

"What do you expect me to do about it? I'm hardly a builder, or a plumber for that matter."

A wizened Korean man appeared behind the Father.

"Please Major, we need to protect what little we have."

Winchester sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Alright, alright. Do you have any sheets- tarpaulin preferably?"

The Korean man thought for a moment. "I think there's some in the cellar- out in the yard."

"Fantastic." Charles drew out the word in an exasperated manner.

"Oh I'll come and help you Major." Mulcahy jumped in enthusiastically.

Hawkeye stood up and rested a hand on Charles' shoulder. "No need Father, I've finished now. Captain Sullen and I will go out and get it."

Charles shrugged off the hand, "That's _Major_ Sullen to you."


	3. Chapter 3

Charles and Hawkeye stood in the sheltered doorway of the orphanage, staring forlornly into the rain. They were just able to make out a small hatch in the ground surrounded by large trees, leaves being thrown about in the wind.

"That's the cellar?" Hawkeye asked, accepting the lamp that the orphanage owner handed him.

"Yes, Captain Pierce. We should have some plastic sheeting inside."

Hawkeye nodded, casting a look at his balding companion.

"On the count of three, I say we make a run for it."

"A Winchester does not…"

"One, two, three."

Hawkeye sprinted as fast as he could to the hatch, followed closely by a complaining Charles.

Together they threw back the small metal doors and cautiously descended the wooden ladder into a small room. The hatch doors swung shut behind them. They could just make out the pattering of rain on the outside.

Spotting the plastic sheeting dumped unceremoniously in the corner of the room, Hawkeye let out a strangled "Aha," as he gathered it up in his arms.

He passed it to Charles, who was standing halfway up the ladder.

"Here, put this outside so we can get out."

Balancing precariously, Charles pushed the doors open again and shoved the sheeting onto the ground. Preparing to follow suit, he heard a whimper from below him. Stopping, he turned to the source of the noise in confusion.

"Pierce, are you…"

"Fine, fine. Just hurry up so we can get out of here." Hawkeye panted.

Turning back to the ladder, Charles prepared to make his ascent. He raised one hand up to the doors to push them open again when there was an almighty, 'BANG.' The doors were forced shut severely as Charles let out as surprised gasp, slipping down the ladder and onto the floor.

"Charles!" Hawkeye knelt next to the stricken man, who was trying to suck in air. "Charles, are you hurt?!" There was a note of panic in his voice.

"Air knocked out of me. Not to worry." Charles attempted through gritted teeth.

As Hawkeye turned to retrieve the lamp, Charles surreptitiously flexed his wrist, suppressing a groan when there was a sudden jolt of pain. In the half-light, Charles could already see his wrist was twice its normal size. He moved his sleeve further down his arm so as to mask his injured appendage.

Hawkeye set the lamp down next to them and pushed Charles' shoulders up, shuffling him back, until his back was against the wall.

"What happened?" Hawkeye inquired worriedly.

When Charles had regained his breath, he shook his head. "I don't know, there was a noise and next thing I knew I was on the ground."

Hawkeye stood to climb the ladder.

"Be careful." Charles warned.

Hawkeye nodded and climbed to the closed doors. He tried to push them open to no avail. With increasing panic, he shoved as hard as he could, "They won't open!" Hawkeye began slamming his hands against the cold, metal surface.

"Pierce? Pierce? Pierce!" Charles admonished him, "Something must have fallen on it, probably one of those trees. We'll just have to wait to be rescued."

Breathing heavily, Hawkeye stared at Charles with wide eyes, nodding slowly. He climbed back down the ladder and slumped next to Charles.

There was silence as the lamplight flickered and dimmed.

"They know where we are, they'll come soon." Hawkeye reassured himself.

"Probably trying to get us out as we speak." Charles agreed.

A heavy silence settled again.


	4. Chapter 4

"Charles?"

Hawkeye's progressively ragged breathing echoed through the cellar.

Charles was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed; the originally dull ache in his wrist was sending out sparks of pain.

"What is it Pierce?" He attempted to sound exasperated, but it came out sounding weary and worn.

The lamplight had faded even more. Charles could only see the outline of Hawkeye sitting next to him.

"Can I…. what I mean to say… would you mind…"

"Stop with the insufferable meandering and get to the point."

Hawkeye tried to take a deep breath.

"Can I hold your hand?"

Charles sat upright, a slight frown adorning his features

"What?"

"Please Charles. Need to know. Not alone. Please?" Hawkeye could only get out short phrases, his breath coming out in shallow bursts.

Charles didn't say anything for a moment, trying to work out if it was all some elaborate ploy. Deciding from Hawkeye's demeanour that it wasn't, he fumbled in the darkness with his good hand. Hawkeye similarly searched the space between them with shaking fingertips.

Finally their hands met.

Hawkeye moved along the floor closer to Charles and squeezed the other man's hand so tightly that Charles was nervous that it would break.

"Easy Pierce, I don't want to end up with nerve damage." Charles sounded annoyed, but didn't let go of the desperate hand clutching his.

Hawkeye didn't reply, but gasped for air frantically.

"Are you alright?" Charles asked concernedly.

"C…can't b…breathe." He managed to splutter.

Charles turned on his heel until he was crouching in front of Hawkeye.

With one hand hanging limply at his side, he extracted the other from the steel grip of the aforementioned doctor and placed two fingers on the side of his neck.

"You're pulse is racing."

He moved his hand up to Hawkeye's forehead.

"Clammy."

Again, he took his hand away. Hawkeye made a small noise of protest.

"Pierce, you're having an anxiety attack- you need to breathe."

"I can't." Hawkeye sobbed, tears leaking from his half open eyes.

"I'm going to die." He repeated this mantra incessantly.

"You're not going to die, listen- listen!"

Charles sat on the floor in front of Hawkeye and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"They know where we are. We are safe in here. The storm will pass, and our friends will have us out in no time. Okay? You need to focus on breathing."

"The walls will fall down. We'll be buried alive. They won't be able to find us." Hawkeye placed both quivering hands on his head and started rocking gently. "They… I don't want… Dad."

"Easy now, easy." Charles tried to soothe. "That won't happen, this structure is sturdy- it won't fall." Charles' words of comfort didn't get through to Hawkeye, and his breathing was so irregular that Charles feared that he was going to pass out.

"Hawkeye." He said sharply, grabbing one of Hawkeye's hands and placing it on his own chest. "Breathe with me, okay? In, out, in out." Slowly Hawkeye's breathing evened out as he focussed on Charles' chest inflating and deflating.

Charles moved back to where he was sitting before, still keeping a wary eye on the still form beside him.

"Claustrophobic?" Charles asked gently.

Hawkeye nodded. "Ever since I was a child." He chuckled without humour. "I'm a sorry excuse for a person, aren't I? Not even being able to breathe when I use a walk-in closet."

Charles pulled a face bordering on sympathy in the darkness.

"Not at all, we all have our fears and phobias Pierce. You wouldn't be human without them."

A short silence fell, with only Hawkeye's still shaky breathing to break it.

"I need to get out of here." He finally muttered.

"Not long now, the storm surely must have passed. Just hold on." Charles tried to reassure Hawkeye.

The lamplight flickered once more then vanished completely, leaving both men in the dark.

Hawkeye let out a scared shout.

"Hawkeye!" Charles attempted to scramble to his feet, putting his weight on his swollen wrist. Now it was his turn to cry out, as he fell back down onto his knees clutching his hand to his chest.

"Charles?" Hawkeye fumbled around until he found the solid mass of Charles' back beneath his fingers. It was clear from his position that he was doubled over, his breath hissing between his teeth.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"I'm fine." Charles replied tightly.

"You're clearly not fine. Are you hurt?"

"I said I'm fine!" Charles snapped angrily, throwing Hawkeye's hand from his back. He stood up abruptly and moved away.

Hawkeye swept his hands over the floor again, searching for him.

"Charles, don't leave me." He muttered pitifully, breathing increasing in rapidity.

Charles' resolve crumbled as he moved back closer to Hawkeye, one shoulder bumping into the other.

"I'm here."

Hawkeye clutched at Charles gratefully.

"Is it from when you fell?" He inquired.

"The door caught my wrist when it slammed shut. It's nothing."

"It didn't sound like nothing. Can I feel?"

Reluctantly, Charles held out his arm towards Hawkeye, who grabbed it lightly.

He probed his up his arm and onto his wrist. Charles snatched it away again with a short intake of air as Hawkeye came into contact with something jagged.

"Fractured ulna, I suspect. We need to reset your wrist and cast it. " Hawkeye became aware of stickiness on his fingertips.

"I think you're bleeding."


	5. Chapter 5

Charles and Hawkeye sat together against the wall, close enough to be touching. Hours had passed, and still no sign of rescue.

Charles could feel the blood coming from his wrist, and that- as well as not having eaten since yesterday breakfast- was contributing to the light-headed feeling he was getting. Hawkeye had fallen asleep at some point, and Charles was glad that he had. 'The longer he is asleep, the less chance there is of him having another anxiety attack', Charles reasoned to himself.

A loud banging from above startled him out of his musings.

"Hawkeye. Hawkeye!" Charles elbowed him in the ribs.

"Hmmm… two more minutes." Hawkeye groaned.

"I think they're coming!" Charles said excitedly.

Hawkeye sat up quickly. Tiny rays of light could be seen coming from the edges of the metal doors, providing a little illumination over the surroundings.

He jumped to his feet and did some sort of dance, punching the air.

"I knew they'd come through!" Hawkeye exclaimed.

"I can't wait to get a taste of that sweet, sweet air…"

"Hawkeye." Charles muttered quietly.

"Oh, first thing I'm going to do is to take a sip of that fine still liqueur."

"Hawkeye." Charles insisted with slightly more urgency.

Hawkeye stopped.

"I… I can't feel my fingers." Charles slurred slightly.

"Charles?"

Charles tipped slightly over, almost touching the floor. Hawkeye rushed to his side and pulled him back upright.

"Charles, I need you to stay awake."

"But 'm so tired." Charles stated groggily.

"I know, I know. Help will be here in a minute, stay with me."

Hawkeye pulled back the red stained sleeve of Charles' shirt. He drew in a breath.

Charles' hand was stark white, marred only by the steady stream of vivid red that spilt in rivers onto the floor.

"Charles?" Hawkeye slapped him on the cheek repeatedly.

Charles mumbled something incoherent as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Hawkeye climbed the ladder and knocked hard on the metal doors, "Hurry! There's someone hurt down here!" He called as loudly as he could.

He heard muffled shouts from outside, and a whirring noise of machinery.

Sliding back down the ladder, he sat next to Charles' unconscious form, lifting his head onto his lap. He could feel Charles' body shaking, matching his own shivering body as the clanging above became more hurried.

"Come on." Hawkeye prayed.

There was a final 'CRASH' and the metal doors were pulled clean off their hinges.

Hawkeye shut his eyes as the full light of day cast itself over the two men.

"Hawkeye? Winchester?" Colonel Potter's dulcet tones were heard, before he poked his head over the newly made hole.

"Sweet Nefertiti." He gasped.

"We need a stretcher here, fast." Colonel Potter shouted.

The next part was like a blur to Hawkeye. Two men came down into the hole, followed by the Colonel, to bring Charles back up to the surface.

Hawkeye clung to him like a lifeline, until Colonel Potter slowly uncurled Hawkeye's fisted hands from Charles' shirt.

"Let go son, we need to get him to OR." He muttered in Hawkeye's ear. "He'll be okay." Hawkeye allowed himself to be guided up the ladder and into a small jeep.

Father Mulcahy sat next to him, as the Colonel drove them back to the 4077th, following the green ambulance in front.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Hawkeye. You really had us worried there!" Father Mulcahy attempted to talk to the uncooperative body sitting alongside him.

Hawkeye looked down at his red coloured, shaking hands and made a small noise at the back of his throat.

A hand touched him on the back, and he looked up at the concerned eyes of Margaret Houlihan. He realised that the jeep had stopped, and she was looking at him expectantly.

"Charles?" He stuttered.

"In theatre, Colonel Potter's got it under control." Margaret said softly.

Hawkeye awkwardly climbed out of the jeep and headed towards the swamp.

He grabbed a discarded glass from the floor near BJ's bed, and filled it to the top with liquid from the still. He repeated this again, and again. The sun was beginning to set when there was a light knock on the door.

"Hawkeye?" Margaret stood nervously in the doorway. "He's in post-op."

Hawkeye swayed as he got to his feet. "Hand?"

"They've managed to re-set the bones. Hawkeye… there was nerve damage. We don't know whether he'll be able to use it again." Tears filled Margaret's eyes as Hawkeye digested this information through his drunken haze.

He nodded and made to leave.

Margaret stopped him as he left and gasped. "Your hands!"

"Not mine." Was Hawkeye's response.


End file.
